Rini and Robby
by sweetytaylor16
Summary: there's a new boy in town who is he and why does Rini feel like she knows him?


the sailor scouts had just gotten used sarina being a mother to rini, when rini said she had to leave. on that day sarina cried as hard as her future daughter. now not long after Rini's mother in the future told her that she was to rejoin the girls in the past and learn to be a sailorscout.

It's been almost 3 years since she came back and she's growing up fast. she was in school and had alot of friends. But in the middle of the summer she sat in the park after the sun set. He stood behind the tree and watched her his heart was higher up in the clouds then it had been for quit some time and he thought she was as pretty as ever.

He didn't think she even knew who he was. Rini sat on the rock thinking about where she had come from and the friends she had left behind. In side she felt the ping of hurt at an old memory that she wished she could forget. Her best friend named Robby had been kidnapped just before she had been sent back in time and she had no clue where he was. Sarina walked over to Rini as a single tear rolled down her face.

"Rini?" she said as she sat down next to her daughter.

"Mom." she said as she looked at the woman who would be her mother in the future.

"What's wrong hunny?" Sarina asked

"Oh just a bad memory." said Rini as wished that Robby was okay.

He stood as still as he could behind the tree he knew if he moved at all she would see him. It was true he missed her but he knew that if she knew that he was there she'd be in danger. He watched her leave with the woman she'd called mom.

Then he ran further into the park into the nights darkness.

"Mom?" Rini said "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" said Sarina.

"It sounded like someone running through the woods." she said as she took off after the sound. Rini's hair up like it always was in the royal style, flew around her shoulders as she ran in the direction she had heard the noise.

A loud crash caught the attion of luna and artimis were they sat on mina's front porch.

"Mina!" Artimis yelled

"What!" was her answer

"Sarina and Rini weren't they in the park?" he asked.

"Yes. why?" she said as she came out then a bright light flashed and it answered her question.

Rini ran as fast as she could. Her heart was beating faster then it ever had. Her eyes flashed with a light brighter then any when she saw a fight going on. A man in a blue suit was throughing fire balls and screaming about how the boy wasn't supossed to be there. she thought I'm not supossed to be here either butI am. Her heart leaped as she thought about the fight she had left beind her in her home and she transformed in to silor mini moon. Her power for some reason seemed to be at a higher level.

"You there!" she yelled as she jumped out into the sight of both the man and the younger boy. "You will pay for being so evil everyone belongs where they are others wise they wouldn't be there." she points at the young boy and she says "in the name of all people like me who are trying to find there home i will punish you!"

His heart almost stopped the girl in the out fit was Rini he knew her voice so well he was sure it was her and he jumped up in front of her he turned to her and looked claimly into her eyes.

"You need to leave this isn't your fight."

"Yes it is any fight that invloves an inocent person and there place in this world is my fight." she said her own mind was made up. "I will fight him for my friend whom I lost."

He stopped cold. his eyes closed and he knew he was about to cry. she did know.

"Why do you look so sad?" she asked but she couldn't wait for his answer she had to knock him down to keep him from getting hit.

"Please you two are crazy and so young." said the man. "Now come Robert your master wishes you to come back." the man said

"Never!" the young boy yelled as he hit the man with a force of water that was even more porwerful Rini thought then that of amy's power.

"Who are you?" she yelled as she ran to the side of the boy who now lay on the ground his eyes closed as if he was knocked out.

"I am samual." he said "Son of the king of the dark planet."

"The dark Planet?" Rini said

"Yes Princess." came a voice from by her side.

"How do you know I am a princess?" she said to the boy who was starting to get up.

"I knew you once but you are not the same nor am I." he said

"I do not know what you mean but I do know that I will help until can't help anymore. " she said as she pulled herself up.

"Sailor mini moon!" yelled Mina as she ran to her side. "venus love chain in cycle" she said and the chain traped the man. "Take the boy and run! " she cryed as the other all appared.

"Now Mini Moon!" yelled sailor moon as she too came running up. Rini graped the boys hand and ran off into the dark woods she knew where she was going she was headed to the lake.

"stop!" he yelled as he brock free of her grip. "You have to go now your not safe as long as your with me."

"I won't leave!" she said as she stared into his eyes.

"You have to princess Serenity." he said as he turned away from her.

"how do you know who I am and who are you?" she asked her eyes getting darker then they ever had.

"I can't tell you that." he said "but if you look deep enough you already know." and he ran off heading away from her

late that night Rini lay in her bed thinking about her home and about the people she had left behind there. In the city he lays on a bench, dressed up so that he won't be recignized he drifts off in to a sleep full of dreams about his home and his past with Rini.

The sun was bright that morning, her eyes were hurting from all the light. She was bored and it wasn't a fun day. Her parents were gone and the scouts were to busy to play or hang out with her. Her hair was in the royal style like always but her eyes looked sad and her usual smile was a frown and she had tears running down her face.

"Rini?" he asked when he walked over to her and sat down by her side.

"there gone." she cried. "it's my birthday and no one can do anything with me,my mom and dad are gone and the scouts are busy." her tears fall faster. She lay back in the grass her dress fell part way past her knees.

"Rini I'm here for you. I came for your brithday." he said as he lay down next to her.

"Oh Robby." she said as she turned towards him. "you've always been here when I was upset or alone."

"always and always will be." he said to this time.

Rini sat up straight in her bed and cried her memories were hurting her alot right now all she could think of was that time and that place. He sat in the tree outside of her house and thought about his own memories they were hurting him to. it hurt to see her crying to see her upset and hurting to know that he couldn't do anything because if he did she would be in danger.

On the monday morning when school started again Rini was late to class with a note from her gaurden sarina's mother that she had gone to the doctor because she hadn't felt well. She walked in to her class room and stopped in her trakes a boy was sitting in the next to hers and he looked like the boy she had meet at the park not more then two weeks before. It had been two weeks since the battle and his running away from her. He looked up from his book and smiled as she sat down in her seat. She picked up her book and started to read it but as she read she got the feeling that an old friend was watching over her.

"Rini come here please." said the teacher.

Rini put her book down and her pincle and walked to the front of the class room. there she stopped.

"Rini, are you okay you seem kind of out in space today." she said

"yes i know because I don't feel well. " she said

"prehappes you should go home Rini, i wouldn't want you too get very ill from working to hard." she said

"I'll be fine really." she said as she walked back to her seat and finished reading her book. at lunch time she walked over to a tree and sat down she was tired and didn't feel well at all. she lay down and sleep in the shade.

he stood by the door and watched her as she sleep all he cared about was that she was still okay, his hair feel over his eyes today instead of being pushed to one side like it had been all summer. He was hidding and he knew eventuly the truth would come out about who he was but he hoped by then he would be gone and she would be safe. He walked over to her and sat down, he lightly touched her face and her hair fell out of the way there on her forehead was the creasnt moon that always in his presance. Ever sence he had meet her it had done that.

"who are you?" she asked as she sat up

"I'm new here." he said "I came over to ask you how you are you seemed really sick in class."

"Yeah I don't feel to well. " she said "by the way my name is Rini.

"I'm robert." he said as he looked into her eyes.

"nice to meet you." she said even though she felt like she already knew him.

Rini and the new boy robert got to talking every day at lunch and she found herself feeling like she had always been able to talk to him. As time went on she also started to feel the power she had in her shining through when he was around her.

"Rini?" he said one day his eyes down to the grass.

"yes?" she said in a question.

"Rini would you want to go to a movie tonight?" he asked his head down.

she looked up at him smiled and moved his head up with her hand, then she said "are you asking me out on a date?"

"It's not really a date just too friends." he said his eyes getting a sad look to them.

"What's wrong?" she asked him

"I was just thinking about a friend I had to leave behind to come here." he said

"Oh I see." she said

"yeah but didn't answer me." he said

"yes I'll go." she said

That day went by fast and then that night the two of them went to see a movie and then he took her to dance at the local fitness center. They danced until she said this.

"I better start walking home now."

"I'll walk you if you want." he said

"Sure." she said some where along the way he felt a weird feeling and said this

"I have to go now I'm sorry i can't walk you home."

"Okay I guess I'll walk home alone." she said as they went there separet ways, she waited until he was out of her sight and until he couldn't see her, then she followed him to a building and when she entered the boy she had been with didn't stand there but the one she had meet that summer in the park. She keep herself out of the veiw of the boy robert from that summer and the guy who was yelling at him close enought to hear this.

"You no your not suposse to be here, being with the princess will make her in more danger and you as well you have to come back with me now!"

"Never!" the boy yelled, "I'm meant to be here other wise I wouldn't have been able to come here."

"You know robert that You are meant to be in the future with the rest of us on the dark planet." the man yelled as he fired a fire ball at the boy.

"NO!" he yelled "Crimson crash." a firce red crush of water hit the man hard and knocked him from the air to the floor. Rini sat still breathing as quietly as she could until she heard the younger boy say this "Princess Serenity was my life I'll protect her until the day I die because I Know all her secrates and I care about her regardless of them."

Her eyes got wide and she wanted to scream he knew about her about her life the fact that princess serenity was in the past were she wasn't in the history books. she couldn't stand it she got up and called out "Moon crisum power!" then she jumped in to the fight.

"No get out of there!" the boy said. Then before she could move the man throw a fire ball and knocked her down she landed on her foot and she screamed.

The scouts came in just then and with the help of amara and michelle, Robby threw the man againts the wall and he stood up and called out.

"You may have won this but I swear I'll be back. " then dissappered.

Robby began to walk away.

Rini stood up and she feel back down her feet were giving out on her.

"You know I know who you are." she said as tears feel from her eyes from pain.

"Rini. " said sarina as she ran to her daughters side.

"No mom." she said as she looked up at him he sat now in front of her. "Why?" she asked when her eyes were cleared up enough that she could see his eyes.

"Your in danger as long as i'm here." he said then he stood up.

"what are you doing?" she said as she ran her hand through her hair that had now fallen down she had detransformed.

"I'm leaving." he said

"No you can't." she said as she started to cry really hard.

"it's not fair!" she screamed.

"I've never stopped thinking about you robby how can you just walk out of my life like it doesn't matter. How can you act like you didn't miss me or that you don't want to be here."

"I do!" he yelled as he fell down infront of her. "But I can't, there after me." he said tears now in his eyes "when I found out you'd dissappeared in the future I couldn't feel anything. Rini your my best friend you always have been, I'd be really upset if something happened to you."

"I'm always doing this." she said "fighting evil became my life along time ago. my mother is the leader of the sailor scouts it's just a part of who I am. I want to help you." she said He traced her face with his hand as he closed his eyes.

"No matter what Rini your in my thoughts and my heart."

"Robby." she whispered as she touched her hand on to his face, "I don't want you to go because I already lost you once don't make me loss you again." He looked at her ankle it was sprained he could tell he had, had enough sprained ankles to know. He picked her up and walked out with the scouts,and sarina behind him.

Up in the window a woman stood watching the boy her own eyes getting teary. He was always there she thought to herslef as she jumped down into the building and caught the attion of Amy who was the last to get to the door she turned around and stared. The woman in front of her had long flowing green hair and dark purple eyes she looked like trista but Amy knew it wasn't her the woman had a sign on her head of a bright star it was red.

"Princess Amy." said the woman as she looked into her eyes.

"How did you know who i am?" she said

"because I am from the future." the woman said "I'm queen Annabella." Robby had a feeling that someone was close who knew him he handed Rini over to trista and said

"Take her over to a bench I have to go back in there." and he ran into the building. "Mom!" he screamed when he saw the woman talking to Amy.

"Robby." she said as she leaned forward to hug her son close to her. "I miss you I know what happened why you were gone I know your uncle took you. Robby being here with Princess serenity is the best place for you."

"good bye mom." he said as she disappeared into the darkness of night.

"Rini." robby said as he sat down on the bench by her, her hair had fallen out of the royal style but she looked beautiful, her eyes were shining but with pain, when he touched her forehead the creasent moon showed up just like it had before.

"Robby, why did you have to go back in to the building?" she asked as she closed her eyes in pain. "My ankle hurts."

"Rini you want me to wrap your ankle." asked her mother

"Rini it's okay if you want to lay in bed for a while." said her father.

"No i have school. Mom can you please rap it for me." she asked as she lay on the bench her head lay on robby's lap as her mother raped her ankle. She fell asleep there and dreamed of her past.

It was a beautiful day and the leaves were just begaining to fall, the sun was shining brightly, and the lake shimmered in the light. Rini lay on the ground and watched the clouds roll by as she was lost in thought.

"Rini?" came her name in question.

"What is it?" she asked

"I don't know you just seem to be out there." he said "is anything wrong?"

"I've been thinking about my future." she said

"What about your future." he said

"I'm princess serenity, and that's it " she said "I can't make my own desecions about what I want in my life." she said as she turned to look at him.

"You always have a choice Rini." he said as he pushed her hair out of her eyes, the little creasent moon started to glow yellow but when she stood up a light of purple and black came up all around her.

"what's going on." he yelled as he stood up. Rini was floating in mid air her eyes closed as the clothes she was wearing changed her dress became a skirt and shirt set that looked like one of the sailorscouts uniforms. She had a pair of little earrings in her ears and light pink gloss on her lips, her hair still in the royal style had little amulets on her buns.

Now to this time "Rini wake up it's time to go home." said her mother. Robby had long since fallen asleep holding her hand on the ground.


End file.
